The Other Side of the Sky
The Other Side of the Sky is the last Story Quest in They Came From Below DLC, in which Roger Bacon has to defeat Dr. Faraday. Objectives *Talk to James *Fight James *Get the last Ray Gun upgrade *Get to Faraday *Stop Faraday In-Game Description How can I get Moo to understand what she's doing? She's planning to change what these poor robots want! That's worse than just forcing them to follow her. She's contorting their very... souls! Yes... they do seem to have sould, don't they? As much as we do. I don't even know who James is anymore. How can he not understand how horrible this is? It's tearing me apart to do this, but if he won't let me go stop her, I'll have to fight him. I have no choice. I can't believe I knocked him down. He was a soldier! And I can't believe I knocked him out! I love him! Or -- loved him. I thought all his petty-minded snark was just for laughs. But he really is that small minded! I need all the firepower I can get! She's down there. Somewhere. Planning to set fire to an entire world full of sentient beings. People, even if they are made of metal and motilene. I've got to stop her. I've just got to. Even if it costs me everything. It may already have done. Walkthrough Once Roger has come back to the main area, head up the stairs and talk to James. After the cutscene, the couple will break into a fight, as James has concluded that Roger has lost his mind and is preventing him from making a terrible mistake. When James has been knocked out, grab the last upgrade for the Ray Gun on the desk by the windows. Head back downstairs and to the large door under the base, ride the platform to the bottom of the floor and head into the boss arena. Here, Roger will have to fight off Dr. Faraday in the body of a giant Headmistress, the player will have to shoot the TV head to damage her. Phase l Faraday has two attacks, spawning red electrical circles that will damage the player if they don't get out quick enough. The other attack is her blocking her head and going all the way to either left or right and scanning the floor with purple electrical beams, avoid getting electrocuted by hiding behind the two pillars to the left or right. Phase ll After her first health bar is depleted, she will stagger for a moment before the floor turns electrical for about 10 seconds, run up the stairs by the edge to avoid getting electrocuted. After this, she will spawn in an army of robots after the player (2 small robots, 3 regular robots). Use the Chronobomb just in case it's too much to handle. After this, she will do the same attacks as in phase l, although the red electrical circles will spawn in faster. She will also force down the pillars into the ground, meaning the player will have to use the Curious Device to pull them back up and protect themselves. Phase lll After her second health bar is depleted, she will stagger for a moment before the floor turns electrical for about 10 seconds, run up the stairs by the edge to avoid getting electrocuted. After this, she will spawn in an army of robots after the player (1 small robot, 5 regular robots). Use the Chronobomb just in case it's too much to handle. When the last robot is defeated, James will interrupt the fight, running up on the balcony to throw a device with loads of bangers attached to each other. Saying that he still believes Roger is an idiot, but that he'd rather die with him than without him. This will completely deplete Faraday's third bar of health, moving straight to the fourth stage. Phase llll On the last phase, Faraday will shoot out four missiles that home in on the player, they'll need to shoot them from afar in order to evade the attack, use the Chronobomb to make it easier to line the shots with the missiles. After that, she will spawn in the red circles and the purple beams. However, after doing the red circles a second time, she will spawn in more missiles towards the player. She will repeat this pattern until she is fully dead. After finally defeating Faraday, the headmistress will fall down the abyss, leaving James and Roger on the arena. The portal will get closer to the edge as five robots jump out from it, one of them being Watson, who is grateful for what Roger had done. Two other robots will be seen escorting Faraday to the portal, Watson states that their judges will detemine what to do with her. James interrupts, claiming they're going to execute her, to which Watson responds that they will only attempt to find the errors in her programing, and that she will be returned if they can do so. As soon as Watson states they will shut down the portals, Roger intervenes, stating that they got off to a bad start and that they have so much to learn from each other. Watson suggests that Roger may convince their people to open them again if he comes along through the portal. Roger is sceptical at first, afraid that he may not be able to convince them and therefor not be able to come back to Wellington Wells. James tells Roger that he has to go with them, or else he'd wonder what he'd missed. Roger suggests that James comes with him, to which James is doubtful, saying he doesn't know how he'd convince alien robots of anything. Roger reassures that he will take care of him there. It is after this that the player is faced with a decision, to either convince James to come with him, or to leave him behind. Trivia *The name of the quest is a referrence to the Memoir, The Story of my Life: An Afghan Girl on the Other Side of the Sky. A book about the struggles the Afghan girl, Farah, faces through her life. she eventually escapes with her mother to America where she still finds herself struggling to fit in with the new culture, language and modern world. **Interestingly, this is the only quest in the DLC that is not based on a science fiction novel. Category:Quests